DESCRIPTION: InSight Interactive intends to develop a multimedia program on melanoma prevention and early detection. The audience is young adults and health care professionals. Through a multi-dimensional approach, we will create awareness of the rapidly growing incidence rates and risks of skin cancer, and stress the importance of early detection and treatment for primary prevention. Users will stratify themselves into low/high risk groups based on an interactive questionnaire, then learn how to perform monthly self-diagnostic examinations, take part in screenings, consult their medical practitioners, and act quickly if they identify irregularities. We encourage patients and doctors to work jointly on individualized plans, and we present the stories of people affected by melanoma. We will test the effectiveness of our interactive CD-ROM and its Internet components at the University of Minnesota's Boynton Health Service with volunteers. In Phase II we plan a full CD-ROM and Internet site development that includes all age groups, and will provide access on the Internet to other types of melanoma-related information such as post-diagnosis resources and the latest breakthroughs on treatment. We will also apply our approach to other forms of cancer.